Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for producing a to-be-processed material.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various kinds of robot systems have been proposed to apply pressure on a to-be-processed material using a robot having a pressure roller on an end effector of the robot.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-263756 discloses “roll hemming method”. In the roll hemming method, a robot having an end effector with a pressure roller is used to perform hemming processing of bending a circumferential flange of an outer panel of a vehicle body into an approximately U shape.
The pressing force of the pressure roller is attributed to a linear motion mechanism disposed in the end effector or another element. The linear motion mechanism moves the pressure roller up and down with respect to a pressed surface. General linear motion mechanisms are made of components including a fluid cylinder, which utilizes fluid to implement hydraulic pressure or pneumatic pressure.